Pangea
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Italy's convinced Germany to go to America and Japan's Christmas party, but the two hosts make a bet on how far the two go. Who will win?


**This is just a story that I've come up with for the holidays even though it's the day after Christmas, and I apologize for putting it up late. First Hetalia fic, so I hope it comes out well! Please read and review! It would be very much appreciated.**

**Title: Unknown  
Rated: 'T' for sexual references and language  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Summary: Italy's convinced Germany to go to America and Japan's party, but the two hosts make a bet on how far the two go. Who will win?  
Germany/Italy; America/Japan.  
Pairings: Germany/Italy; America/Japan  
Warning: There is yaoi (obviously) and there is a bit of OOC in one section of the story. Just warning you now.

* * *

**

Germany groaned as he heard Italy's voice next to him, waking him from his slightly disturbing Christmas dream of…plums? Germany shook the dream from his mind temporarily as he glanced at Italy, who was wearing a Santa hat with the fuzzy ball and the fuzz lining.

"What is it, Italy?" Germany murmured out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, since it's the holidays, America and Japan decided to have a party to celebrate!" Italy explained, tugging on Germany's wrist to try to get him out of bed.

Germany stood upright, standing taller than the tiny Italy, and thought about the invitation. _I suppose it could be a learning experience of sorts…, _Germany thought, pursing his lips and looking at Italy, who was staring at Germany, smiling that goofy smile of his.

"I suppose I'll go. When is it?" Germany asked, grabbing some khakis from his middle drawer.

"We have to be to Mr. America's house by four thirty!"

"Uh?" Germany said, snapping his head up to look at Italy. "I-Italy, we'd have to catch a flight in the next three hours!" he stuttered.

"Yes, we would."

Germany sighed. "I suppose I don't have time to take a shower before we go…. I guess we'll just have to get ready and leave."

There was quite a long pause as Italy just stared at Germany as he prepared himself.

Germany shifted his stance awkwardly, pulling on his black skin-tight t-shirt.

Germany had been noticing a lot more about Italy. Like the way he'd bounce - even a little - when he wasn't even on caffeine. And the way his eyes would wander around the room sometimes, trying to find something to focus on to ease the boredom. Or the way -

"Are you excited, Germany?" Italy broke through his thoughts.

Germany looked at Italy with slight panic. _Can he tell I'm thinking about him? There's no way that I'd be…reacting, though! I was hardly thinking of him at all!_

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You know, about going to America's for Christmas!"

Germany sighed, half with relief and half with disappointment_. Maybe if Italy made the first move…no, no! Italy would most definitely be the uke in this relationship…Why am I thinking about this _now? Germany wondered.

"Uh, yes, I suppose…," Germany finally answered.

"That's so wonderful, Germany!"

"It is?"

"It is! Well then, we might want to get going!"

"What? So early?" Germany asked, surprised.

"Well, we don't want to be late for Mr. America and Mr. Japan's party, do we?" Italy asked, thrusting Germany's coat into his built chest.

"Why are they holding a party together anyway?" Germany muttered to himself, taking his coat, pulling in on and zipping it up. They walked out of the house and headed towards the airport.

"I don't know. They seem to be good friends, don't you think?" Italy asked happily - then again, Italy did everything happily.

_I think it's a bit more complicated than that, _Germany thought.

* * *

Germany and Italy boarded their plane, giving their tickets to the woman near the entrance. "Have a nice flight," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, thank you, kind lady! I will!" Italy exclaimed.

She smiled at him as Germany pulled him onto the plane.

"She was very nice, don't you think so, Germany?"

Germany made a sound in the back of his throat that could be interpreted as anything. Italy took it as an agreement and smiled, sitting down in the appropriate seat. Germany sat beside him and closed his eyes, hoping to catch up on some sleep or try to understand the reason he's been thinking about Italy this way lately.

Germany felt a presence very close to his and opened one eye and nearly died. Italy's face was about _one inch _away from his own, eyes wide and smiling. Germany pressed his head as far back into the seat as it would go and whispered violently, "What are you _doing?" _

"I was making sure that Germany is okay," Italy said, glancing at Germany's face.

"Why wouldn't I be? And get out of my personal bubble." Germany felt his face grow hot as Italy drew his face about 6 inches back, still staring at Germany.

"You have been quiet a lot. Italy was concerned," he said, his face turning a light pink. He leaned into his chair and didn't say anything.

Germany stared at him for a few seconds in wonder and put his head back against the head-rest slowly. He closed his eyes again and tried to calm his thoughts as the pilot came on, announcing that they were ready for take-off and "to fasten your seatbelts."

* * *

Everything went smoothly for the first 6 out of 8 hours.

Until Italy became "way too bored to function."

"Germany!" Italy hissed. "_Ger_many!"

Germany opened one eye, hoping that if Italy thought he was sleeping, he would give up and go away.

But that's not what happened.

Italy grabbed the top of Germany's masculine arm and shook, trying to wake the not-sleeping blonde. "Germany, wake up! I'm bored!"

"Isn't there a movie or something? Or why don't you go to sleep? There's only two more hours until we land, Italy," Germany whispered back to the overly-hyper, overly-bored brunette.

"Please, Germany! Do something with me!" Italy said, his voice raising a hair above "whisper."

A guy in front of the pair turned around and smirked. "Mile high club*," he said suggestively.

"I'll punch you in the throat," Germany hissed at the random man in front of them.

"Germany, what is that?" Italy asked, innocence seeping into his quite feminine voice.

"Nothing you should be concerned about!" Germany snapped, his face turning more and more red as the conversation continued.

"Germany, really! I want to know! How can I become stronger if I don't have all the information?" Italy said, trying to convince Germany that it was, in fact, a good idea to let him know what the…joke was.

"Really, Italy, you don't need to know to become stronger. To become stronger you need to be serious and listen to me. 'Kay?"

Italy nodded happily. "'Kay!"

Germany sighed, hoping that he could sleep through the rest of the flight. The truth was that Germany didn't really sleep at all, those first few hours. He only thought and thought. And when he did dream, it was about that boot-shaped country always sneaking into his bed.

"I will go to sleep, just like you. Okay, Germany?" Italy said, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, Italy…," Germany murmured, already half-asleep.

* * *

Germany awoke to the annoying sound of beeps and the pilot's voice saying "We're about to land, please buckle your seatbelt!"

Germany groaned and did what he was told. He stole a glance at Italy and realized that the tiny man was sleeping. Germany reached over and shook him softly, trying to wake him up without killing him.

Italy woke up and Germany told him, "Put your seatbelt on, we're about to land." _As if the pilot saying it wasn't enough… _Germany thought to himself.

Italy smiled and buckled the belt. Germany never could understand how Italy was so happy when he woke up. If awakened too early, Germany was one hell of a bastard when he wanted to be. And when you wake up and get hit by reality like a ton of bricks, being nice just wasn't an option for him.

It apparently was for Italy, though….

The landing wasn't a bumpy one, which Germany and many other grumpy passengers were thankful for.

After safely landing, everyone was permitted to exit the plane. Germany and Italy walked through the terminal and found a blushing Japan and a grinning America. Italy smiled and waved, thinking that America's grin was for him, and Germany shook his head at Italy's not-so-slight incompetence.

"Hiya, Japan!" Italy exclaimed, giving Japan a hug.

"Personal space!" Japan said pushing away the overly-clingy Italy before hiding behind America.

"Hi, Italy!" America said, laughing at Japan's anti-socialness. "So, Germany," America started, turning to Germany with a devious look in his eye. Germany's eyes went wide as America winked and continued, "How are you and Italy?"

Germany made a choking sound in his chest as Italy, not quite understanding, said, "Oh, we're great, America!"

Germany closed his eyes, wishing that he turned down the offer when he had the chance.

"Let's just go to your damn party, America," Germany said, hoping to get this whole party ordeal out of the way.

* * *

America grinned as Germany sat in the corner sulking as Italy tried to cheer him up. This was one of the times of year where all the nations agreed and actually got along - some got along _too _well. Like Russia and Latvia, who were proceeding to make out in the other corner of the large living room. It was an odd sight to watch, since Latvia's four-foot-five was much shorter than Russia's five-eleven.

America felt Japan's chin on his shoulder and turned to see the quiet man staring at Germany and Italy. "Want to make a bet?" Japan asked, a mischievous smirk forming on the small man's face.

America grinned. "I'm all for it. What kind of bet?"

Japan looked pointedly at the sulking Germany and the overly-hyper Italy. "When do you think they'll finally get together?"

"You'll have to be more specific," America said. "'Get together' could mean anything. Think more along the lines of, 'When are they gonna make out?' or 'When are they gonna hook up and take away Italy's anal virginity?'"

"How do you know Italy hasn't lost his virginity?" Japan asked. "Maybe he did."

"Are you kidding? Italy's _way _too hyper to have lost it."

"Just because he seems like he's on some kind of drug all the time doesn't mean he's still a virgin. People don't just magically become mature when they have sex.""You don't know that!" America argued.

"I do," Japan disagreed. "I think we should ask him."

"I don't think we should," America said. "I bet that they _at least _make out by the end of the night."

Japan nodded. "What's the bet?"

America grinned mischievously. "Whoever wins gets to top."

The black-haired man's eyes widened. "You're on!" Japan exclaimed, certainly excited to win this bet. America was going to get it for all that stuff he's done over the years….

America and Japan shook hands traditionally and then proceeded to watch Italy and Germany, Japan hoping that Germany and Italy "get it on" as America so kindly put it, and America hoping that the two wouldn't go all the way.

* * *

Germany sighed for the umpteenth time as Italy babbled on about something he didn't even understand - it was too late in the "conversation" for him to understand anyway.

"Germany, are you listening to me?"

Germany's head snapped up, Italy's sad face taking up almost all of his vision.

"I'm sorry, Italy. I just have a lot on my mind," Germany explained. _I'm not exactly lying…_

Italy lit up with happiness at the fact that Germany wasn't just ignoring him; there was a good reason for it. "What is wrong, Germany?" Italy asked, hoping to have more of a conversation with the larger man.

Germany's mind drew up a blank as he tried to think of a convincing lie.

"N-nothing is wrong, Italy. I've just been thinking about a few things…."

"Like what?" Italy pressed.

"Like…" Germany started to panic. "Uh, like what to get you for Christmas!" He praised himself. It _was _the holidays after all.

"Oh, Germany! You don't have to get me anything!"

"But…I've already thought about it!" Lie. He hadn't thought of it at all. In fact, him thinking of it now makes him nervous and severely conscious of the fact that he hadn't been thinking of it.

"Well, that's good! What is it?" Italy smiled, and Germany hoped Italy hadn't called his bluff.

"I-I can't tell you. Then it wouldn't be a surprise," Germany said, still thinking about what to get Italy. He'd have to get it soon. Really soon.

"Oh!" Italy exclaimed. "I see! I got you something as well, Germany. I'm just not sure if you'll like it." Italy frowned at the thought of Germany rejecting him.

"I'm sure it's fine, Italy," Germany said, hoping to cheer Italy up.

"_It'll be horrible!_" Italy wailed. Germany sprang forward, gripping Italy's shoulders to try to get him to stop.

"Italy, shh!" Germany hissed, feeling his face grow hot as all the countries turned to them.

"_Germany, I know you won't like it!_" Italy sobbed, drawing more and more attention.

Germany saw Japan and America grin in the corner of his eye but didn't pay any attention to it.

"Italy! Italy, stop it!" Germany soothed, shaking Italy more. "Italy, I promise I'll like it, just _please _stop making a scene!"

Italy immediately cheered up. "Oh, I do think you'll like it, Germany!" Italy exclaimed, giving the larger man a very un-manly hug.

Germany's face grew hot as the other countries snickered but looked away. Except for Japan and America….

* * *

America grinned at Japan. "You can tell that Germany is _way _too embarrassed to do too much." America felt confidant that he would win this bet between he and his lover. Germany obviously wasn't ready to do that with Italy. He was sure of it.

"He's embarrassed _now,_" Japan said calmly. "But later on when they're all alone, something's definitely going to happen."

"Exactly," America said, "and how are we supposed to know what happens? We can't just abandon the party! We _are _hosting it, after all. And we can't tell anyone that we're having this bet! Then it'll be spread around and Germany and Italy would end up knowing! No, _we're _going to be the heroes!"

"The heroes of _what?_" Japan asked, confused.

"The heroes…of knowing first…. Now, come on!" America grabbed Japan's hand and all but dragged him upstairs to place cameras everywhere.

* * *

Germany wasn't very suspicious when Japan brought him a drink that he'd never had before. It had alcohol; he could taste that. And it was a party, right? There was obviously going to be alcohol for the… "adults" of the party.

Germany really started to feel apprehensive when Japan came at him with the fifth glass.

Of course, after said fifth glass, Germany wasn't really feeling anything but a bit ditzy.

"Hello, Germany!" Italy said, practically falling on top of Germany. Even with his drunken state, he could still hold the tiny man up.

"Hello, Italy," Germany responded, setting Italy back on his feet. "How many glasses has sir Japan given you?"

"Four," Italy responded, taking a sip of the light amber liquid.

Germany hiccupped and remembered their previous conversation. "So, what did you get me for Christmas, Italy?" Germany asked, not even responding to America and Japan inching closer and closer.

Italy leaned closer as if he were going to tell the blonde a secret. "I can't give it to you in public," Italy whispered and then leaned back, grinning.

Germany's face turned redder than it already was. _I sure am blushing a lot, _Germany thought, but didn't pay much attention to it.

Germany pouted playfully.

"Well, I suppose I could give it to you. But not here," Italy decided.

"Well, where?" Germany asked. "We're at Mr. America's house!"

Italy pursed his lips and focused - as much as he could - on the spiral staircase. "We could go up there!"

Italy took Germany by the hand and took him upstairs. Italy found a door that seemed to go to nowhere important and took the blonde man inside. Italy flipped on the lights and found an empty guest bedroom.

"Italy, why are we in a bedroom?" Germany asked, slightly snickering.

"It's the first door I found," Italy said, smiling like always. "But I suppose it could work…."

"So, what's my present, Italy? C'mon, I want to know!"

Italy almost laughed at Germany's eagerness. Whatever Japan had given them both was quite strong.

Italy took a breath, trying to calm himself.

Germany smiled at Italy and Italy had to do anything just to keep from doing anything too extravagant. Germany's face was flushed from Japan's drink and he was looking pretty eager for Italy's present; he just hoped that Germany would _stay _eager.

Italy stepped forward and got closer to the blonde. _There's no going back now, _Italy thought, and went for it….

…And felt his face collide with soft carpet and tasted the unfamiliarness of blood that came out of his busted lip.

Italy looked up at Germany, hoping that he hadn't just face-planted because the blonde had rejected him. Instead, Germany was looking at a picture of America after he'd been freed from England.

Italy sighed and Germany turned around to Italy wiping blood off of his mouth.

"Oh, Italy, are you all right? What happened? Did you pass out?"

"No," Italy responded, sitting up.

Germany sat down with the small brunette and looked at the wound.

"Here, I'll make you feel better, Italy!" Germany said and then leaned forward and kissed the small slit in Italy's lip.

Italy's eyes widened as Germany pulled away, grinning.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Italy nodded, unable to speak.

"Do you think you need another?"

Italy nodded again, grinning.

Germany leaned forward and placed his lips on the smaller man's again. Italy closed his eyes in contentment and leaned into the kiss more. He felt Germany's larger arms come around Italy's smaller waist and pull him impossibly closer. Germany's tongue traced Italy's lip and he granted permission. They could taste the alcohol on each other's tongues. It was slightly unnerving. What if they weren't drunk? What if the result would have been different? What if, what if, what if?

Italy pulled away slightly to look at Germany, both men's lips were swollen.

"Germany," he said, getting the blonde's attention. "What do you think would have happened if we weren't both drunk?" Italy asked.

Germany shrugged. "Nothing, probably. Alcohol give's me courage, Italy. If I didn't have any of the stuff that Japan gave me, none of this would have happened, I can guarantee it."

Italy smiled at the answer and tugged Germany's green army jacket, pulling the bulky man closer and shoving their lips together again, having their own fight for dominance (which Germany obviously won).

They both stood up at some point in their fight and managed to make it to the large, canopied bed in the center of the room. Italy and Germany's jackets were already off and on the floor and both men's pants were getting much too tight, but Germany was struggling with the oh-so-complicated button on Italy's pants.

Italy, on the other hand, wasn't having as many problems.

"Damn it!" Germany finally gave in. "Italy, I can't get your damn pants off!"

Italy giggled and reached for the button that was giving Germany so many problems. After Italy unbuttoned them, Germany smacked his hands away and undid the rest himself, crashing his lips on Italy's once again and freed them both.

* * *

Germany sighed contently and Italy groaned in pain covered with pleasure.

Germany glanced over at Italy's swollen lips and the small cut that was still there from Italy's face hitting the ground.

"You know, Italy," Germany started, getting the smaller man's attention, "I knew that you were going to try something."

"You did?" Italy asked surprised.

"I did. But I didn't know it until you started closer and I'm sorry that you had to hit the ground, but I couldn't have you being the seme."

* * *

America's eyes went wide as Japan grinned at the sight in front of them. After the party, the two had taken the tapes from all the cameras they'd set up. It was obvious that something had happened between the two, but America and Japan were going to figure out what.

"_What?_" America exclaimed, watching the slightly disturbing scene in front of him.

"I told you so," Japan said smugly, watching America's face change expressions from disbelieving to disturbed and then to fear. Japan scooted closer to America and whispered - being sure to blow on his ear - "I guess this means I win."

America was still staring at the screen, hoping that the scene in front of him would change, but it just got worse and worse.

America groaned when there was sudden…feelings down below, along with Japan's hand.

"I guess this means I top, right? I have some scores to settle with you," Japan said, making America's eyes squeeze shut. "You know the other night? With those so called 'toys' you brought home with you that you thought would be _so fun _to tease me with? I've decided to use them, so you'll know the full effect. It's like we're switching bodies!"

America whimpered as Japan grabbed his hand.

"Aw, c'mon, Japan! You didn't really think that that was a serious bet, did you? Can't we just go to bed?" America pleaded.

"Nope," Japan said, grinning. "You're going to know _exactly _what it's like to wear a cock ring."

"That isn't an experience that I've ever wanted."

"Me neither, so I guess then we'll be even. But then there's the whole 'vibrating egg' incident. I guess it's going to be a long night for you, eh, Alfred?"

America gulped as the smaller man took him upstairs to torture poor America.

The only thing anyone heard of America that night…was a scream.

* * *

**Dang, did that take me a long time to write! O.O Well, anyway, this is dedicated to my friend and just a Christmas story that I attempted to write! Hope you enjoyed it and had a Merry Christmas! Once again, sorry about putting it up a day late. I just got too lazy to do it yesterday.  
**

***Mile High Club is where two people have sex on a plane, basically. Just thought I'd put that in there!**


End file.
